A spirits final resting place
by megaeevee
Summary: AU- Draco has been possessed. Harry's determined to rescue him from the 'evil spirits', but not until they complete their mission. (NOT SLASH) PLEASE TELL ME IF THE RATING'S TOO HIGH
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: Malfoy's Mission**_

With a start Harry's eyes snapped open. He lay panting for several minutes, trying to calm his racing heartbeat. Groaning, he lifted his hand to his forehead, gingerly poking his bleeding scar. With a sigh he rolled over and attempted to sleep, however, after a few minutes of turning restlessly while attempting to block out the chorus of snoring coming from various beds around the room, he resigned himself to the fact that, as usual, sleep was going to allude him.

He got up, grumbling as he did so about the freezing cold temperatures of the early morning. After stretching a bit and stealing a last envious glance at his dorm mates' closed bed hangings he headed down to the empty common room and his final destination.

As usual for this hour, the place was empty. The only life forms the flickering embers of the evening's fire and the soft snow flakes outside the window.

Harry grimaced, remembering that today he had Care Of Magical Creatures and Herbology. Both of which were outside and probably wouldn't be cancelled because of the light snow.

He pushed open the portrait hole with more force than necessary, slamming it shut and in doing so awakening the Fat Lady, whose indignant cries followed Harry around the corner and down the first flight of stairs.

He continued to walk aimlessly through the corridors, the torchlight throwing shadows across his face tainting his skin dull orange, brilliant red and early-morning black. His consciousness had no real destination, but perhaps his sub-consciousness was leading him to somewhere unknown, hence why his consciousness had not a clue of its whereabouts.

Heedless of the force guiding Harry, a corner of a robe flicked out of sight, around a bend, at the edge of his vision, breaking his trance and severing the thread of his sub-consciousness.

As curiosity took over him, Harry followed the sound of quickly retreating footsteps. As he rounded the bend he caught a quick glimpse of white-blond hair and a lean figure running around a distant corner.

Harry recognised it straight away as his arch rival; Draco Malfoy. Quickly putting on speed, Harry hurried to follow him.

Either Malfoy was really unfit or Harry was getting faster because soon enough he was almost right behind him, but just as he reached forward Malfoy dashed out the front doors, a freezing winter draft hitting Harry square in the face. But still he kept running, the adrenaline rushing through his veins stopping him from feeling the cold.

Harry saw Malfoy heading for the Forbidden Forest and sent a tripping jinx his way.

It hit its target and Malfoy fell flat on his face in the snow. But he was apparently fixated on getting to the forest for as soon as he fell he was back up again and stumbling forward. But Harry was already there and grabbing his arm to prevent escape.

Malfoy whirled around, a look of such pure hatred on this face that the spell died on Harry's tongue.

''_LET GO OF ME YOU HALF-BLOODED MORON!'' _he screeched, his voice like nails on glass, and as loud as thunder.

But it was not the volume that made Harry retract his hand as though Malfoys skin burned. No, it was the fact that, however much they looked like it, it was most certainly not Draco Malfoys soul inside that body.

**A/N- Hey guys…. So what did you think? Leave a review and let me know. Also before you ask, yes there probably will be more chapters. Depends on how many reviews I get though so make sure to leave one, even if it's only one word.**

**P.S. my other story, it started with a wedding, will not be getting more chapters (unless loads of people review asking for one)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N; thanks for waiting so patiently! I know it's been nearly a week since my last upload and I'm going to tell you now that I have no real upload schedule. I pretty much just upload whenever I get the inspiration, so basically the next chapter could be up in a few days or a few weeks. Also I apologize for the short chapter but I'll try to make the next one a bit longer.**

_**Chapter 2: Malfoys Mission, part 2**_

''_LET GO OF ME YOU HALF-BLOODED MORON!'' he screeched, his voice like nails on glass, and as loud as thunder._

_But it was not the volume that made Harry retract his hand as though Malfoys skin burned. No, it was the fact that, however much they looked like it, it was most certainly not Draco Malfoys soul inside that body. _

Harry shuddered in horror. That voice was nothing like Draco's, it was too high pitched. And, as Malfoy was catching his breath, he looked into his grey eyes, only to find they weren't grey at all. They were, in fact, a startling azure, flecked with green.

Before he had time to wonder at this, however, Malfoy had started to run desperately towards the forest, seemingly intent on getting as far away from Harry as possible. But he was still half out of breath and a little unsteady as he stumbled awkwardly forwards, and Harry soon had him pinned down.

''Let go of me!'' Malfoy had his eyes widened in desperation, like he had somewhere important to be.

Somewhere he desperately wanted to go.

''Who are you?'' Harry answered him with a question.

Malfoys eyes widened in shock before he replied. ''What do you mean? I'm Draco Malfoy.'' His eyes were darting around desperately, and he was urgently trying to struggle free. His voice, now that Harry could get a feel of what it sounded like, was quite feminine. Perhaps he was being possessed by a girl?

That was all the answer Harry needed. He reached behind him to grab his wand from his pocket, but before he could get a grip on it Malfoy had freed his hand and connected it with the side of Harrys face. He heard a sickening crack and stars danced across his vision before everything went black. In his last moments of consciousness he heard a desperate scrambling, and sounds of running footsteps coming from the castle.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N; sorry for the long wait, hopefully this chapters a bit bigger than the last one. Also remember to review. I know you're out there and I'd love to hear from you. It doesn't have to be nice things either, you could use up a review ranting at me for how horrible my writing is; at least I'll know what I'm doing wrong. Thanks to everyone who did review though.**

_Malfoy's a girl?!_

The first thing Harry realised when he came to was that he had a splitting headache. The second thing was that he was lying on a bed and could hear Ron and Hermione a few feet away.

He tried opening his eyes only to be blinded by the light coming from the windows. Harry had to blink a couple of times, letting his eyes adjust before he sat up and cleared his throat, effectively ending any conversation the two were having.

A minute later he had a face full of bushy brown hair. He could hear Ron laughing in the background as Hermione squeezed the air out his lungs.

''Hermione, can't breathe'' he gasped.

''Oh, sorry'' she quickly extracted herself from his lap, cheeks flaming.

Now that Harry could see he realised he was in the hospital wing, lying in the bed farthest away from the door. He wondered how he had gotten there. He remembered Malfoy (or whatever was occupying his body) punching him, and he remembered hearing people, probably Ron and Hermione, running from the castle. After that he must have fainted. He felt himself flushing at the memory.

''You alright Harry?'' Ron's voice pulled him out of his stupor.

''Yeah, fine Ron. Listen, what happened with Malfoy? Did you catch him?''

Hermione nodded. ''Ron hexed him after he saw him punching you. Dumbledore's got him in his office right now.''

''What?! We have to go! Now!'' Harry yelled, starting to get up.

''Whoa mate, calm down.''

''No! Guys listen! Malfoy's not Malfoy- err, I mean it's his body but it's not him- look, someone's possessed him or whatever because it's definitely not Draco in there!''

''Uh mate, did you hit your or something out there? Because last time I checked Malfoy was still the same ferrety git he's always been.'' Said Ron, trying to covertly check Harrys head for injuries.

''Look I don't have time to explain! Dumbledore could be in danger, you just have to trust me!'' And without waiting for their reply Harry took off running out of the hospital wing, nearly knocking over Madam Pomphrey who had just returned from who-cared-where.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi guys, ummm Merry Christmas? How about, instead of sending me a card why don't you send me a review, I've got some lovely mince pies here that I couldn't possibly eat all by myself *hintcoughthint*. On another note I apologise for the short chapters, but hopefully that means there'll be more of them. **

**Also I'm looking for your opinion on this: I was thinking of making this slash. How about it? Anyway on with the story.**

Harry ran out of the Hospital Wing, heading straight for Dumbledore's office. Vaguely noticed Ron and Hermione following him but was more intent on navigating the hallways.

He slid to a stop in front of the scary looking gargoyle guarding Dumbledore's office. He stood for a moment panting heavily, desperately racking his brain for a possible password.

When Hermione and Ron caught up with him, he was guessing random sweet names in the hope that one of them would work.

They didn't, for a while, but with the combined efforts of three of them eventually the gargoyle hopped aside to reveal the spiral staircase that leads to Dumbledore's office. He didn't wait for the moving staircase to take him up; instead opting to dash wildly up the stairs.

When he reached to top, with Ron and Hermione not far behind, he burst through the door without bothering to knock….. And was greeted by the sight of the Headmaster and Malfoy having what looked like a friendly conversation over tea and crumpets.

Upon hearing the door banging open they both turned to look at the three in the doorway. Dumbledore's eyes were unusually twinkly, and when Malfoy, now sporting lime green eyes, saw Harry he said (in an oddly girly voice) ''Hello Harry'' perfectly pleasantly, with an added smile that sent shivers up Harry's spine. Although not necessarily the bad kind.


	5. Chapter 5

_Dumbledore's eyes were unusually twinkly, and when Malfoy, now sporting lime green eyes, saw Harry he said (in an oddly girly voice) ''Hello Harry'' perfectly pleasantly, with an added smile that sent shivers up Harry's spine. Although not necessarily the bad kind._

Harry just stood there, listening to Ron and Hermione's erratic breathing behind him, not believing what he was seeing.

Dumbledore was watching him with a twinkle in his eye and 'Draco' was looking at him as if he expected Harry to say something. When he didn't however he stood up and said (still in that girly little voice) ''Nice to meet you. My name's Elisa, but you can call me Lizzie.''

Before Harry could react Ron burst out laughing, and even Hermione looked to be suppressing giggles. Harry ignored them though and demanded in quick succession, ''Who are you? What happened? Where's Draco gone?''

''Why don't you three sit down? I'm sure Elisa here will explain everything in due time.'' At this Lizzie nodded.

''Wait a minute!'' Came Ron's voice, ''What's going on?! That's Malfoy there. The git's obviously gone mad! And he punched Harry!'' Hermione elbowed him in the side for being rude, but was also looking at the scene curiously.

''I believe'' said Dumbledore, blue eyes twinkling, ''that Elisa will explain everything in due time. She was about tell me, but since you're all here we might as well get it over with in one go.''

''Aren't you at least a little bit concerned about what happened to Draco?'' It was Harry.

''Draco's not in any danger right now, is he Elisa?'' Lizzie shook her head.

Hermione, speaking for the first time, said ''But Professor, if what I think is going on is _actually_ going on, then how can he not be in danger?''

''I'm sure we'll find out in due time. Now please do have a seat and we'll get Elisa to explain things.'' Dumbledore looked the picture of calm, seated behind his ornate desk.

Harry and Hermione sat on the armchairs that hadn't been there ten minutes ago, but Ron stood at the door for a few minute more, eyeing 'Draco' suspiciously, before turning to Dumbledore and saying, ''I'm confused, sir. Harry and Hermione seem to know what's going on, but I don't get it.''

''It's quite simple really,'' stated Lizzie from her position in the armchair next to Harry. ''Me, and my sister, have taken control of Draco Malfoy's body.''

At this news Ron gaped, Hermione gasped, Dumbledore chuckled a bit and Harry looked like he'd suspected it all along.

''How?'' Hermione asked faintly.

''I'll explain, but first there's a couple for things I'm going to say right off the bat. Firstly,'' started Lizzie, ''it wasn't actually me who punched you; it was my sister, Cat. She's also occupying Draco's body. Secondly, Draco is fine. I can feel him right now; he's trying to take back control of his own body as we speak.''

''Well then, what are you waiting for? Give it back'' Harry demanded.

''I can't. We've come here for a reason and we're not leaving until I get what I want. Now if you'll be so kind as to stop interrupting I'll explain how this all came about.''

Harry shut up, and the Golden Trio plus Dumbledore settled down to listen to Lizzie's tale….

**M/E; That's it for now. I'm sooooo sorry it took this long to update but I was very busy at Christmas and afterwards and I didn't even start this chapter until I couple of weeks ago. The next chapter will probably be explaining things (like how harry knew it wasn't really draco, and stuff like that) so there won't be much action in it yet.**


End file.
